Shinda Sekai Sensen
'''The Shinda Sekai Sensen (Afterlife Battlefront, abbr. SSS) '''is an organization founded by Yuri and Hinata, composed of students from across the "afterlife school". Their main purpose is to provoke the presence of God in a variety of ways, including violent means, which is usually targeted at the Student Council President, who they assumed to work under God. This stems from the ideals of Yuri, current leader and founding member of the organization, that God is the one responsible for the sufferings they experienced in the living world and they wish to exact revenge for it. Operation meetings are held in the Anti-Angelhttp://angelbeats.wikia.com/wiki/Anti-Angel_HeadquartersHeadquarters with traps set at the entrance to prevent Tenshi/Angel from intruding their meetings. It is however not stated how SSS gained control of this "Anti-Angel Headquarters" which is supposed to be the Principal's Office. There is no certain number of affiliated members of the organization, but it can be es timated to be a large amount, if the figures of its sub-divisions are also included. Main Members Yuri Nakamura .png|Yuri Nakamura (leader/founder of SSS Group) Hideki Hinata.jpg|Hideki Hinata (co-founder) Yuzuru Otonashi .jpg|Yuzuru Otonashi Noda.jpg|Noda Shiina.png|Shiina Takamatsu.png|Takamatsu Oyama.jpg|Oyama Fujimaki.png|Fujimaki Yusa.jpg|Yusa Takeyama.jpg|Takeyama (computer hacker, intelligent member of the group) TK.jpg|TK Matsushita.jpg|Mastsushita Ayato Naoi.png|Ayato Naoi *Yuri Nakamura (leader/founder) *Hideki Hinata (co-founder) *Yuzuru Otonashi *Noda *Shiina *Takamatsu *Oyama *Fujimaki *Yusa *Takeyama (goes by username "Christ," team's computer hacker and intelligent member) *TK *Matsushita *Naoi *Masami Iwasara (leader of Girls Dead Monster "Division Unit") *Yui *Hisako *Miyuki Irie *Shiori Sekine *Chaa (leader of Guild Unit) Sub Divisions Although not directly affiliated with the SSS, these two sub-divisions act accordingly with Yuri's plans, assisting in most of the major operations of the organization. Girls Dead Monster This is an all-female band composed of students from the afterlife school. It is composed of four members: Iwasara on vocals and rhythm, Hisako on lead guitar, Irie on drums, and Sekine on bass. Their main purpose is to serve as a diversion for missions which require SSS to move without arousing suspicion from other students, particularly "Operation Tornado", which involves taking food coupons from NPCs for their reserves. Their songs are very famous with the students and the band uses this to Girls Dead Monster .png|Girls Dead Monster Masami Iwasara .png|Masami Iwasara (leader/founder of GDM) Hisako.png|Hisako (co-founder of GDM) Miyuki Irie .jpg|Miyuki Irie Shiori Sekine.jpg|Shiori Sekine Yui.jpg|Yui help out while the rest of SSS covertly proceeds with their plans. After Iwasawa's disappearance, Yui, the band's promotion assistant, assumes the role of vocals and rhythm guitarist. Guild Guild is the primary provider of the organization's weaponry, as they are the only ones with the ability to create real-life weapons using dirt. Their headquarters are located deep underground, protected by a series of traps and security systems installed to alert themselves when Tenshi arrives. After the fall of the first guild, the organization escapes to their former hideout, Old Guild. Guild is created and lead by Chaa, the man who first introduced guns in the Afterlife world. Category:Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors